Happy Birthday Thirteen
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Continued by popular demand. What happens when Cameron finds herself falling for Remy after a not so innocent birthday present is received? With Cameron engaged to Chase, how will she choose between him and what might be true love?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Thirteen

One!Shot

Cadley

Author's note: Birthday story for JB and well Thirteen, LoL. It's silly and it would never happen but I mean, what the hell? Enjoy!

Thirteen received a few birthday cards on her birthday, even a rude one from House with a picture of a hot, naked woman on it that said "Wish you were with her". The one that she liked the most, however, was the anonymous card with a gift certificate to Christie's for a free lap dance. She had broken up with Foreman a few months before and was thinking that she was never going to date a man again. The lap dance would be perfect, but she hated to go to strip clubs alone. it was never fun to go alone, but she didn't want to ask one of the guys on the team, or House. She was assuming that one of them had gotten her the free lap dance and they would just get too much pleasure to see it play out if they were with her.

As she entered the meeting room her eyes spied Cameron. She had always had a crush on the girl, but how was she to convince her to come to the strip club with her? Cameron didn't seem like the type to just go to a strip club with another woman. Thirteen sighed and sat down, House had said that they had a case and right on her birthday too. She wished that she could take a day off, but this was way too important. She didn't know why Cameron was in there, as she worked in the ER now. That's when she saw the poor girl was sitting at the table going through House's mail. Chase was the only other person in there and he was getting coffee. Thirteen took a seat at the table across from her crush and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and ask you to celebrate my birthday with me tonight. Wanna go out for drinks?" Thirteen said, not explaining that the drinks would be consumed at a strip club. Cameron looked at her and smiled.

"That sounds like fun. Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, girls night out. Oh and thanks for the card, by the way." Thirteen responded suavely. Cameron had gotten her a nice card expressing how glad she was to be friends with such a magnificent woman. The card had flowers pressed into it and it looked expensive. The gift that came with it was a bottle of wine, rather expensive wine, at least for Thirteen's tastes. She would enjoy the alcohol but it was not something she would consume on a regular basis, unless company was coming over.

"No problem. I'll catch up with you after work." Cameron said as she picked up the bulk of the mail, walked over to the trash can, and dropped it in. After that she went into House's office and placed the remaining mail on his desk before walking out. Chase came up behind Thirteen and sat down next to her.

"Did you just ask my fiance on a date?" He said jokingly, although the statement caused Thirteen to blush. She looked away from him, hoping that he wouldn't notice the rising blood flow in her cheeks. When she finally felt calm enough she turned back to him with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'd tap that ass til next spring." She said, jokingly back at him. He laughed and she felt like she was now off the hook. She really was trying to get a date with Cameron but he couldn't know that. Things looked good from there on out. House brought in a case and they all got to work. The date with Cameron nearly slipping her mind.

* * *

It was one of those rare, slow days in the ER and all Cameron could think about was going out with Thirteen. She thought about it as she stitched up the young boy before her who had thought juggling knives would be just as easy as tennis balls. He had cut his hand bad enough to warrant stitches. He was doing a good job and didn't even scream when she pulled the syringe out to numb the area with lidocaine. Usually boys of his age saw the needle and wanted to run, but not this guy.

"Alight Max, you're all set." She said and then started going over the rote directions of how to care for the stitches and when they would have to come out etc. All the while she was thinking about Thirteen and she almost said her name in place of a few different words. Thirteen and her had become tight friends, and she was to be a bride's maid in the upcoming wedding. Cameron still couldn't figure out why she was thinking so strongly about Thirteen though. She had gotten her friend a gift and was going out with her for drinks, that was it. So why couldn't she stop thinking about the beautiful brunette?

As she got up to go to the doctor's lounge she suddenly thought about kissing Thirteen. Not just on the lips either, all over her body. Down her chest, sucking on a nipple, then moving on. The sensation and arousal of this perceived intimacy was so strong, her face began to flush. Her entire body began to sing with euphoria and she knew that she was completely turned on.

When she got into the lounge she had to remind herself that Chase was in the picture. He was her fiance, they were going to get married, there would be no fooling around with Thirteen, no matter how bad she wanted it. That was the weird thing, though, she did want it and she wanted it bad. She secretly hoped there would be some sort of opening for it that night when they joined for drinks.

* * *

"Here we are." Thirteen said as she parked in the lot of Christie's. Cameron looked around and realized they were at a strip club, and not one where men liked to take off their clothes. She looked over at Thirteen and couldn't help but let a smirk cross her face. This had been the opening she was looking for. She knew that Thirteen had a weakness for girls and she was going to play on that as much as she could.

"Cool. I'm paying." Cameron said and got out of the car, not even noticing the blush that was spreading across Thirteen's face. If she knew the girl was a little humiliated or embarrassed by bringing her there, then she might have picked up on it and pulled into herself. It was dark though, and all emotions were hidden at that point. Cameron supposed that she could pretend that she didn't know it was a strip club. Act all shocked when she got inside, but that wouldn't help her at all. She instead decided to shrug it off and pretend it didn't bother her.

When they entered, there was a girl on stage dressed in a blue, lycra dress. Her hair even matched the gown, and she was wearing magnificent jade heels with sequins on them. Cameron didn't know how strip clubs worked, but she was assuming that sooner or later this jade blue dancer would be stripping down. Feeling bold, she walked right up to the stage and took a seat there. Since she didn't see Thirteen's shocked expression behind her, she was all smiles.

"Right at the front? I think someone has done this before." Thirteen said as she took a seat next to Cameron.

"Not really, but I know how much you appreciate the females." Cameron replied nonchalantly. Thirteen snickered and shook her head slightly. Together they watched the jade blue dancer on the stage. She was absolutely amazing at working the pole. She did all sorts of tricks, even hanging from her legs at one point. As she was sliding down it, backwards, she made eyes at Thirteen. This flared something up inside of Cameron and she shot a look back, without even knowing it, almost telling the girl to back off. The girl offered a polite smile and exited the stage.

"She was a hottie." Thirteen said and then motioned to the bartender who was dressed in a very revealing catholic school girl's outfit. She came over to them and took their drink orders. One cosmopolitan, for Cameron, and a Jack and Coke for her companion.

"You ever get a lap dance at one of these places?" Cameron asked once their drinks were delivered.

"Maybe one or two, guys I date like to see that sort of thing. Luckily I am not tied down and don't think I'll be with another guy ever again." Thirteen replied. Cameron laughed, sometimes she thought it would just be easier to be with a woman, a woman exactly like the one sitting beside her. She took a big gulp of her drink and watched as Thirteen reached into her wallet and pulled out a white slip of paper.

"What's that?" Cameron asked and then took another drink.

"Someone thought it would be funny to leave me a coupon for a free lap dance. I figured it was one of the guys, so taking you here was my best bet." Thirteen said and then produced the birthday card that the certificate came in. Cameron looked at it and shrugged slightly.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it was signed with an odd name." Thirteen said, thinking that the name "A Nonny Mouse" was just a cute way of saying "anonymous". Of course Cameron didn't know this and didn't even think to check the card.

"Well go ahead and get one, I won't stop you." Cameron replied. The next girl to come onto the stage was named Raven. She was dressed in all black and even had black gloves. She started dancing but Thirteen's eyes were clearly on the jade blue girl. Cameron wondered if the girl would even approach them after the look she had been given. She wanted Thirteen to have a good time, however, and so she made a motion to the girl, imperceptible to her friend.

The dancer with the blue hair came over a moment later and pulled up a chair. "I saw the way you looked at me." She said to Thirteen, after giving Cameron and acknowledging head nod. Cameron smiled at her, hoping to put the fear in the girl's head to rest.

"Yeah, I like your hair." Thirteen said and reached out, brushing some of it out of the girl's face. The girl giggled and looked back at Thirteen, smiling flirtatiously. Cameron couldn't tell if the look was one of business or actual pleasure. Then again, who couldn't look at Thirteen and feel themselves getting flirtatious? Cameron suddenly snatched the coupon for the lap dance off of the table and held it up.

"Lets get down to business. I want to see you, dancing for her." Cameron said, and for some reason her stomach fluttered. She was excited to see Thirteen with another woman, as limited as it was going to be. The woman smiled slyly at Cameron and reached over, taking the coupon from her hand.

"Deal. You got yourself a foxy girlfriend." The dancer said, "My name is Tasha." She added, addressing the both of them. Thirteen looked over at Cameron, obviously wondering if she was going to correct Tasha, but she didn't. All she did was sit back in her chair and wait for the dance.

With the next song, Tasha started to dance, removing her blue dress instantly. Throughout the song she climbed all over Thirteen. Breasts in the face, touching her hair, even nipping at the unsuspecting girl's thighs as she slunk around Thirteen's perfect body. Cameron crossed and uncrossed her legs, feeling a heat that she had never felt before. She had caught Chase watching lesbian porn not too long ago, and she had made a big stink about it, but now she was getting turned on. Instead of saying anything about it, she finished off her drink in three big gulps and motioned to the bartender to bring over another one. This was shaping up to be a good night.

* * *

A few drinks and many lap dances later, they were ready to go home. Cameron was toasted at that point but Thirteen had driven and had not had too much to drink. The ride home was made in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was one of understanding. Cameron got the feeling that Thirteen now knew that she was attracted to her, and she was relaxed and okay with that. Maybe it was the alcohol and maybe she just didn't care any more.

When they pulled up outside of Cameron's condo building, things got a little weird. Thirteen shut the car off and the music coming from the radio ceased. Cameron turned to her friend and smiled slightly. "Did you have a good time?"

"Best birthday I've had in a long time." Thirteen replied. Cameron smiled brightly, she was glad that Thirteen had as good a time as she did. At that point she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. Chase was waiting for her and she was all pumped up and ready to fuck anything she found in her bed.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime." Cameron said and then leaned in and kissed Thirteen on the cheek. "Oh, I have something for you." She turned and reached into her bag as Thirteen was recovering from the sudden display of affection.

"Oh, um...okay." Thirteen stuttered. Cameron handed her an envelope, smiled again and got out of the car. Thirteen watched as Cameron made it drunkenly into the building. After she was gone, she opened the envelope and pulled out the card in it. Upon opening it, a slip of paper fell out onto her lap. Before looking at the paper, she read the card.

_Next time, the coupon is universal. _Is what it said, and it was signed, _A Nonny Mouse._

Author's note: This will not be continued I don't think, unless I get a lot of pressure from reviewers. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and happy birthday JB!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Thirteen

Chapter II

Author's note: With urging all around, I am going to continue this. It might not be very good but whatever. Enjoy!

The next day at work, Cameron was unbelievably happy. She was bouncing around the ER like nothing could faze her, and it couldn't. In fact, she had just gotten vomited on by a kid who had food poisoning. She was in the locker room changing her scrubs when she thought of the night before. That blue haired stripper really was attractive, maybe she would go back to the club. Lap dances were only twenty dollars, but she didn't want to go alone. Maybe Thirteen would be up for another round of drinks.

She tossed her pink scrubs once she had a new pair on and headed towards House's office. She was supposed to go through the mail there anyway, and if she saw Thirteen it would just be an added bonus. Going through House's mail was easy, he didn't take anything that looked like what he called "fan mail" or "requests". Those envelopes were usually self addressed and easy to pick out.

When she entered the conference room, Thirteen was in there alone, asleep with her head on the table. Cameron looked over at her, as loud as she was being, Thirteen was not waking up. She didn't want to wake her either, she looked like a perfect little sleeping angel. After watching her breathe in and out for a moment, Cameron went to House's office and picked up the mail that was in his inbox. She brought it into the conference room and sat down at the desk there while she started to sort.

The first one was a bill, House had instructed her to throw those out unless they were final notices. This one was not, so she set it aside. That was when she felt a sneeze coming on. She still didn't want to wake Thirteen so she got up and started to head out of the room quickly but the sneeze came. It was loud and body racking. It was followed by another loud one, and this caused Thirteen to bolt upright.

"I'm on it I swear!" Thirteen exclaimed, which caused Cameron to laugh. The confused brunette turned her head and the two of them made eye contact. Cameron walked over to the table and sat down.

"Long night?"

"Just as I was getting in the door House demanded I come back here. I haven't slept and I'm just a tad hungover." Thirteen said looking at her watch, "Where is everyone?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Cameron replied. She hadn't seen any of the team or House on her way up. "How do you feel about drinks tonight?" Thirteen turned and looked at her swiftly. Surely the girl was wondering where this sudden romance was coming from. Cameron didn't know that she had been admired from afar for the longest time by the brunette doctor, but she didn't care. Something was going to happen between them that night and she already knew it.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Christie's? 8:00?" Cameron asked and then shrugged. Thirteen nodded stupidly. "Good, I'm driving this time." Without another word, Cameron got up and left, a smile crossing her face as she did. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

When they arrived at Christie's that night, the first girl Cameron spotted was the jade blue dancer, if she remembered correctly, the girl's name was Tasha. She wasn't dancing on stage or anything, she was just very easy to pick out due to the light blue hair. Cameron didn't even think it was a wig, it looked too messy to be one. Even if it was, it didn't matter, the girl could pull off the look. They took a seat near the stage, and a waitress approached them. Being that it was a thursday night, there was hardly anyone in there, and for that Cameron was glad.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked, the name tag perched above her ample breasts read "Marina".

"I'll have a vodka and cranberry." Cameron said and then looked over to the woman who was quickly becoming her date.

"Jack and Coke for me." Thirteen said, and if memory served, that was what she had last night. Another girl took the stage, the announcer said her name was Desiree. She was beautiful with long blond hair and a curvy body but Cameron only wanted to look at Thirteen. After a moment, Thirteen noticed this gaze and spoke up, "Why are you looking at me? The dancer is up there." She said jokingly.

"No one could top you." Cameron said dreamily and then snapped back into the real world where she had a fiance and was getting married in a matter of weeks. She started to blush madly and turned her head away, wondering if she had just said that out loud. As she was turned away, her eyes met Tasha's. It seemed the girl recognized them and she came over right away.

"It's so nice to see a lesbian couple here! You guys are just too cute!" Tasha squealed over the loud music.

"Oh, we're not a couple." Thirteen spoke up, looking at Cameron weird because of the last comment she had made.

"Really? You sure look like it." Tasha replied and pulled up a chair.

"What she means is, we're not a couple yet. This is our first official date." Cameron spoke up, wondering where the words were coming from. The drinks arrived and Thirteen quickly picked up hers and downed half of it. Tasha watched this with wide eyes, but Cameron explained. "She's a little nervous."

"Nervous? That's not the word I would use." Thirteen said and then let out a shaky laugh. Tasha smiled.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Tasha said, "You two would be perfect together I can just tell." Cameron laughed and turned to look at Thirteen, and the girl produced the free lap dancing certificate from her pocket.

"I think my new girlfriend would like a lap dance Tasha." Thirteen said, sliding the piece of paper across the table. This seemed to startle Cameron, and Thirteen knew this was going to be her very first lap dance, from a woman at least.

"That was a gift, Remy, it's for you--"

"To do with as I wish. And it would make me more than happy to see you get a lap dance from Tasha." Thirteen interrupted her. Tasha put her hand over the paper and slid it back in Thirteen's direction.

"This one is on the house." Tasha said, and then looked deep into Cameron's eyes. Cameron looked back, she was completely shaken. She found the woman attractive, sure, but she had seen what a lap dance was like the previous night and didn't know if she could handle it.

"Are you sure, Remy?" Cameron asked, breaking from Tasha's gaze.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Thirteen replied and then took another gulp of her drink. Cameron turned back to the dancer and smiled.

"She always gets what she wants." Cameron said with a nervous laugh. Tasha winked at her and stripped off her emerald green outfit, a change from the blue one she was wearing the previous night. Up close, Cameron noticed how wonderful the girl's body was. Perky breasts, flat stomach, curvaceous ass. She was sure Thirteen's body could top all of this, Tasha was merely the appetizer.

Tasha started the dance, climbing into Cameron's lap and rubbing her chest into the waiting doctor's face. Thirteen sat back and sipped her drink. All Cameron wanted to do was reach up and touch the breasts presented in front of her. She was sure she wasn't allowed to do that though. Maybe it was a good sign that this woman was turning her on so much. She never thought that she could be turned on by another woman, but here it was, happening.

She watched as the girl jiggled around, rubbing herself all over Cameron and even nipping at her thighs. Cameron could only imagine what Thirteen was thinking. Maybe this was turning her on just as much. She wouldn't be able to tell til later though, and oh boy would she be able to tell. Once the dance was over, Tasha leaned in and kissed Cameron on the cheek. By that time, Cameron's face was beet red. She was completely flustered and didn't know what to do or say.

"Oh no you didn't! No one kisses my new girlfriend!" Thirteen said in a mock-stern tone of voice. Before Cameron could say anything to the contrary, Thirteen grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth passionately. Tasha laughed, and watched the two as they started to make out. Once Cameron started kissing Thirteen, she couldn't find the will power in her to stop. Thirteen was the one to finally break the kiss, and she was all smiles even though she was out of breath.

"Can I go home with you two?" Tasha asked, half joking.

"Sorry, this one is all mine." Thirteen replied with a smile, "Maybe next time we need to spice things up in the bedroom."

"Sounds awesome." Tasha said and then she was beckoned by a man sitting at the bar behind them, "Gotta go, he's a regular. Enjoy your night." With that, the jade blue dancer left them there. Cameron's whole body was trembling with arousal, and she didn't know what to do. She could barely speak at that point. All she really wanted to do was jump on Thirteen and fuck her right there, but she knew that she couldn't.

"You okay Al?"

"I um...bathroom." Was all Cameron could get out and then got up and headed over to the door that was marked "Women" with a neon sign. She didn't take one look back as she left because she knew she wouldn't have the power not to jump on her companion at that point. She burst into the bathroom and immediately went over to the sink and ran the water ice cold. When she looked into the mirror, she saw how flushed her face was. It was well lit in that room, unlike the rest of the club.

She cupped her hands under the flow and splashed the cold water across her face. That was when the door opened. It was Thirteen, "You okay? You rushed out of there so fast I--" Before the brunette could finish, Cameron pulled her in tightly and started to initiate a passionate kiss. Thirteen kissed back hungrily, and slowly they backed up until they were sitting in the large, red, cushioned chair in the corner. The sinks were separate from the stalls so they had plenty of room.

Thirteen sat down and then pulled Cameron onto her so the other girl was straddling her thigh. She put her hands on her co-worker's hips and started to push her downward, stimulating Cameron with her thigh. Cameron moaned out and leaned in to get another kiss after a gulp of air. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Thirteen wanted her to do, and pretty soon she was grinding down on her own. Back and fourth, up and down, working herself into such a state of arousal that she could swear that by the time she orgasmed she was going to pass out.

There they were, in the bathroom of a strip club. She had just gotten one lap dance, and barely had any alcohol. Every second that passed she knew that this attraction was real and not some drunken one night stand. She wanted Remy with every fiber of her being, she wanted to love the woman, caress her body, give her all. As she continued grinding, she felt herself quickly approaching orgasm.

"Remy I--"

"Shh, I know." Thirteen responded. As Cameron rode over the edge into oblivion she pulled Thirteen into another kiss, moaning her pleasure as she came, over and over and over again. Her whole body rocked, her hips thrust down, she was in some sort of crazy ecstasy. When she opened her eyes again, she looked into Remy's and her body went limp. She laid in the woman's arms, tears coming to her eyes. Had she found a kindred spirit? And what was she going to do about Chase? Everything was flashing so quickly before her eyes and she realized what she had done, she had cheated on her fiance. Quickly she snapped to attention and stood up. "What? What's wrong?"

"I, um..." Cameron stuttered as she reached into her back pocket for her wallet, "I have to go. Here's cab faire." She produced twenty dollars and dropped it into Thirteen's lap.

"Allison, wait--" But before she could finish that sentence, Cameron was gone, leaving Thirteen alone with a broken heart.


End file.
